Just to get close to you
by ladybugg
Summary: The long awaited update is here. It's about love, and the one thing that will pull Trunks and Pan closer together. The big day has finally arrive. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Just to get close to you.  
  
Author's Notes: I just felt like writing a one shot deal, while I was working on my other stories. The song lyrics will be capitalized. I don't know maybe I'll add more later. Just let me know if I should continue this. I also wanted to state that I don't know dada about the flu. I've never had it, nor have I've been sick from it. So if something's wrong with the flu part, I give my sincerest apologies.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to somebody that's not me. The song belongs to the Commodores. Yes. I love the Commodores. They take me back, way back. They take me back to the time where love meant love, and they take me back to a time where a man knew how to treat a woman. (The right way.) Pop in a CD, and listen to what Lionel was trying to say.  
  
  
  
JUST TO BE CLOSE TO YOU GIRL. JUST FOR A MOMENT, WELL JUST FOR A HOUR. JUST TO BE CLOSE TO YOU GIRL. OH WELL AH BABY YEAH.  
  
It was another stormy night, and I could do nothing but stare out of my window as the rain fell down. It was nights like this that I wished that I were anywhere but here. I hated feeling like a prisoner in my own home. No correction. I was still living in my parent's home, and how old was I?  
  
I was 41 years old, and yet I still lived with my parents. Some people would call me crazy, but where else could I go. Here I was almost 50, and I still lived with my aging parents. Even my baby sister had moved out and had married Uub.  
  
Marriage. My mom would always harass me about grandchildren and the likes, well up until Bra had her daughter Breanna. Now I just get harassed about my job performance. I think that my mother has given up on the notion that I was ever going to settle down. I know it breaks her heart. It breaks mine as well.  
  
I too long to share my life with that one special person whose going to love me through every up and down that life throws at us. It's just the fact that I can't seem find a good suitable woman that's willing to do anything and everything for me. Sure they chase me around, batting their eyes, and shaking their hips. Still they don't love me, just the things that I can offer. Materialistic pleasures is what I call it, and it's a damn shame that's all I seem to be any good for.  
  
YOU KNOW I'VE BEEN THROUGH SO MANY CHANGES IN MY LIFE GIRL. AW I'VE BEEN UP REAL HIGH WHERE I THOUGHT THAT I DIDN'T NEED ANYBODY. AW AND THEN AGAIN I'VE BEEN DOWN REAL LOW WHERE. THERE WAS NO ONE IN MY LIFE THAT NEEDED ME. AW I FOUND THAT MATERIAL THINGS, I THOUGHT HAD SO MUCH VALUE. AW GIRL DIDN'T REALLY HAVE ANY VALUE AT ALL.  
  
I guess I wouldn't be so depressed if I wasn't as sick as a dog. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Saiyan's never get sick. I don't know who told you that load of bull wash, because here I am sick with the flu. I must of tried everything to get out of this house, out of this bed, but Mommy won't let me. She's been persistently feeding me soup and medicine all day long, up until I pissed her off.  
  
Let's just say she was wearing a nice little number when she came in here, and then she left wearing chunky noodles with a hint of green peas when she left. Now don't think my mom would let me to get away with such insolence. Nope. As payback my mother slapped the doohickey out of me. I don't care what anybody says, but it's my belief that my mother can hit harder than my dad. And as if that wasn't payment enough my mother decided that she was going to punish me further by not feeding me anything else.  
  
So now I was sick, bored, cranky, and hungry. I've been holed up in this room for sixteen days, and not one person has come to visit me, save my best friend Goten, and his niece Pan. Goten normally stays for only about ten minutes, and then he's gone again to meet another date for the night. Pan on the other hand stays with me for hours, until either she or I fall asleep. I can remember asking her if she was even concerned by the fact that she could get sick too. She just gave me a funny look, and said that she would rather get sick with me than to get sick with somebody else. To this day I don't know what she meant by that, but I was just glad to know that there was at least one person that cared about me.  
  
I walked over to my bed, and I sat down on the edge of the king sized bed. I hastily removed my shirt because it suddenly became extremely hot. I threw the offending shirt on the ground, and I lay down. I quickly closed my eyes, and listened to the loud rumblings of my stomach. I could go downstairs to get something to eat, but I didn't want to risk my mother's wraith. So I lay there until I finally fell asleep.  
  
After hours of sleep, I was awakened by the sweet smell of food. I opened my eyes, and noticed that there were at least five plates of food on a cart on the left side of my bed. I glanced around my room, to see if I my mother was in the room. I had wanted to apologize for my prudent behavior. However, to my displeasure the room was empty. I glanced over at the clock and noticed that it was 2:30 in the morning. I also noticed that the window was opened, and that a nice cool breezed came through the open windows. I guess my mother noticed that I was sweating up a storm.  
  
I slowly sat up, and I grabbed the first plate that my hand came in contact with. I began eating like there was no tomorrow. After two seconds all five plates were emptied. Even though the food was cold it served its purpose of feeding this hungry Saiyan well. Now the only thing left to do was to go and use the little men's room. I swung my legs over the right side of the bed, and I prepared to stand up. However, my feet felt a lumpy warm form underneath them, and I quickly raised my feet back up into the air. I peered over my bed, and I noticed that the warm form on the floor was Pan. She looked so cute, curled up in the fetal position. I carefully stepped out of my bed, and walked around her to see her face. Her long raven hair was hiding her face, and so I carefully placed my hands in her hair and brushed it behind her ear. Even this small ministration wasn't enough to wake her up. She could practically sleep through anything. So I gently lifted her in my arms, and placed her in my bed. I could do nothing but stare at her, and wonder what did I do to ever deserve a friend like her. She's truly something special.  
  
THERE WAS A LONELY MAN. A MAN WITH NO DIRECTION, WITH NO PURPOSE. WITH NO ONE TO LOVE AND NO ONE TO LOVE ME, FOR ME. AW GIRL THEN YOU, THEN YOU CAME INTO MY LIFE. YOU MADE MY JAGGED EDGES SMOOTH. YOU MADE MY DIRECTION SO CLEAR AND YOU AW WOMAN. YOU BECAME MY PURPOSE MY REASONS FOR LIVING GIRL.  
  
All previous thoughts about my little bathroom break were abandoned, as I continued to stare at the 27-year-old woman in front of me. When did she grow up? It seems like only yesterday when I was helping her mother change her diapers. Now I gaze upon a woman, who like me is still living with her parents and unmarried. I wonder why she hasn't settled down yet. I'm sure she has literally tons of men knocking down her door.  
  
Even though I wouldn't normally mention this, and especially in Pan's face, but she's grown up to be gorgeous. Beautiful. So why is she still single? I don't know. Maybe she's like me. Maybe she's waiting for that special man to come and sweep her off her feet, just like I'm waiting for that special woman to sweep me off of mine. I guess that's why I had always admired Pan. We're so alike it's almost scary, but then again I guess that's why we're best friends.  
  
Suddenly my sickness is catching up with me once again. I'm suddenly sleepy, and I had an overwhelming case of nausea come over me. I sat in the lounge chair that was facing my bed. I sat there momentarily dazed and confused, but I still couldn't tear my eyes away from the vision in front of me. Soon I was back in la-la land, and I was asleep in minutes.  
  
After a few hours of deep slumber, I was suddenly aware of the cool towel pressed against my neck. I was so hot that I virtually felt like I was standing on the sun. My discomfort was obvious, as I thrashed my head from side to side. It seemed like I couldn't get cooled off at all. It was so hot. Suddenly I felt a pair of tiny hands embrace my face, and I took this time to open up my eyes. I was immediately drowned in a pool of black orbs, which seemed to calm my troubled soul. For a brief second I forgot that I was sick. I forgot all my troubles, and I could only concentrate on the beautiful black orbs that were before me. If only she wasn't 14 years younger than me, then maybe just maybe. Naw I must be suffering from delusion or something, but still it would be nice. Why does she care so much anyway?  
  
YOU SEE YOU'RE MY HEART, YOU'RE SOUL. YOU'RE MY STONE INSPIRATION. BABY OH THAT'S WHY I'M STANDING HERE SINGING. AND OPENING MY ARMS TO YOU. I WANNA SAY CHILD WHY DON'T YOU. TAKE MY HAND AND WE'LL LIVE IN LOVE FOREVER. YEAH TAKE MY HAND OOH, WE'LL BE ALONE YOU AND ME YEAH.  
  
TAKE MY HAND GIRL. WE'LL LIVE OUR LIVES TOGETHER YEAH TOGETHER. TOGETHER YEAH TOGETHER. JUST TO BE CLOSE TO YOU GIRL. JUST FOR THE MOMENT BABY, JUST FOR AN HOUR. JUST TO BE CLOSE TO YOU GIRL, HEY, OOH.  
  
I swear those eyes are going to be the death of me.  
  
"What are doing out of your bed?" Pan asked.  
  
"You were on the floor."  
  
"And you're sick."  
  
"You were cold."  
  
"I'm the last thing that you should be thinking about Trunks." Pan said with a look of annoyance written all over her face.  
  
"And yet I can't help myself." He said so softly that even Saiyan ears couldn't hear it.  
  
"What'd you say?"  
  
The feeling of nausea came back in full force, and once again Trunks mind was on his illness.  
  
"I said that I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
Pan made a mad dash to get the small wastebasket from the side of the bed, and then she ran back to Trunk's side. She raised the trashcan under his chin, and soon after he threw up the remains of his lunch. After that was done, he leaned back in his chair. He could feel some dribble fall down his chin, but all he could think about was how hot it was.  
  
Pan looked Trunks and immediately wiped his chin with the wet towel. She picked up the trashcan, and took it to the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. When she came back to Trunks side, she noticed that he was panting wildly. A fit of panic surged through her body, and she quickly grabbed his face once again.  
  
"Trunks!! What's wrong? Trunks come on talk to me!!"  
  
"I'm hot!!"  
  
"We need to get you cooled down. Do you feel like taking a bath? I can get the water ready for you."  
  
"No I'm just tired."  
  
"I don't understand. Your mother told me that you had the flu. I don't understand why you're throwing up."  
  
"You'd throw up too if you ate my mom's cooking. That was my mom's cooking right?"  
  
"If you weren't sick, I'd throttle you. Now get up, and let's get you back to bed."  
  
"Promise." Trunks said as he gave an evil smirk.  
  
"Don't make me threaten you with your mother's cooking again buster."  
  
"All right, I'll stop."  
  
Pan leaned down and placed her arms under my arms, and helped me to my feet. I stood up shaking, and had to lean on Pan to prevent myself from falling. My legs felt like rubber, and I knew without a shadow of a doubt that I should be thankful for this girl standing right by my side. I would've preferred if she left, because I didn't want her to get sick behind me.  
  
"Pan you should leave."  
  
Why'd I say that? Pan unceremoniously threw me down on the bed, and I landed on my back as pain enveloped my entire body like never before.  
  
"How could you sit there and tell me that! I'm here because I want to be, and you have the nerve to.."  
  
"I don't want you to get sick." Trunks interrupted.  
  
"That's still not an excuse Trunks. You make it sound as if you don't want me here."  
  
"I don't want you here, if that means that you're going get sick."  
  
"I'm not worried about that. Why are you?"  
  
"Because I care!!" I yelled out.  
  
"I care." I said even more softly, but she still heard every word.  
  
I'VE BEEN OUT THERE SEARCHING SO VERY LONG BABY. SEARCHING TO FIND SOMEBODY JUST LIKE YOU. AND FOR SOME FOLKS IT TAKES A LIFETIME SUGAR. TO FIND IN THIS WORLD THEIR DREAM COME TRUE. WHY DON'T YOU TAKE MY HAND. OH, WE'LL LIVE IN LOVE FOREVER YEAH. TAKE MY HAND GIRL, WE'LL BE ALONE YOU AND ME. TAKE MY HAND, WE'LL SPEND OUR LIVES TOGETHER. TOGETHER, TOGETHER, TOGETHER.  
  
The room was filled with complete silence, and we both were at a loss for things to say. I stared at Pan, and she stared at her feet. It took a matter of minutes for me to notice the lone silver tear roll down her cheeks. I could've just died when I saw that teardrop fall, because I knew that I was the cause of it.  
  
I sat upright in my bed, and then I stood up. My legs were still sore and stiff, but I somehow managed to make my way over to her. Once I made it over to her, I waited for her to look at me, or to even acknowledge my presence. She made no attempt to move, so I cupped her face with my hands forcing her to look at me. I gazed into her obsidian eyes, and I somehow became entrapped in them. I couldn't tear my eyes away, even if I wanted to.  
  
"I don't want you to get sick."  
  
Her tears continued to fall.  
  
"Someone needs to help you, and I know that your mom is still mad at you. You can't get better all on your own. You need someone Trunks, and if I get sick helping you then I know that I've done my part."  
  
"I don't want you to get sick. Why can't you understand that?"  
  
"You can't do this alone."  
  
"I don't need your pity Pan!"  
  
"I'm not doing this out of pity Trunks."  
  
"Then why are you doing this Pan?"  
  
"Because you need my help."  
  
I noticed that she looked away from me when she said that last statement. I also know that whenever she avoids eye contact with me, then she's normally hiding something from me.  
  
"Pan there's only two things that I need right now, and your help isn't one of them."  
  
I'll admit that sounded a little harsh, and I quickly noticed the anger in her eyes. I've seen it enough times to know that I was seconds away from getting the crap beaten out of me, but I still held her chin firmly in my hands.  
  
"Then why am I even here then huh? You clearly don't need or want my help. Please tell me what you need, and maybe just maybe I can actually be of some real service to you."  
  
"The first thing I need is for you to leave. I don't want you sick. Saiyan's can't handle the flu like normal people. Trust me it's ten times worse. Just go. Please, for both of our sakes."  
  
"So what else do you need? You said that there were two things that you needed. So what is it huh? Let me guess. You'd rather have someone like Marron or Christy to wait on you hand and foot right. That way you can ogle them all you want, but with me you just want me out of the picture when all I'm trying to do is help you get better. Is that what you need? Then I guess I have no choice but to grant you your wish. I'm going home."  
  
Pan snatched her face away from my hands, and she walked towards the door snatching up her purse from the floor. I couldn't let her leave thinking that I didn't want or need her help.  
  
"Pan.wait!!"  
  
She turned around to face me again, and I noticed that the tears on her face were still prevalent indicating that she was still in fact crying.  
  
"What do you need now Trunks?" She shouted back to me.  
  
"I need you!"  
  
JUST TO BE CLOSE TO YOU GIRL. JUST FOR THE MOMENT, JUST FOR THE HOUR. JUST TO BE CLOSE TO YOU GIRL. I NEED YOU BABY.  
  
Her eyes were wide at that statement, and she dropped her purse onto the floor. At that moment I couldn't tell what she was thinking, and so I slowly made my way over to her. I'll admit it was a painful journey on my part, but it was a journey that I had to take. She stared at me in shock, or at least I think it was shock. Her eyes stayed connected to mine as I made my way over to her. Soon I found myself toe to toe with her, and our lips were inches apart.  
  
"You can't tell me stuff like that, and don't mean it." She said looking at the ground again.  
  
I grabbed her face again, and I forced her to look at me straight in the eyes. "But I do mean it. Every..single..word." I pulled her closer with every word that I spoke, and then I pressed my lips to hers. The kiss was everything that I thought it would be, and I was able to discern that this woman in my arms was in love with me. When did that happen? I guess I'll never know, but right now my mind is on other important matters. After about five minutes of heavy lip locking, Pan pulled away from the embrace. We were both a little winded, and soon I began to sway back and forth on my feet. Pan immediately took notice of this, and slid her arms around my waist.  
  
"Come on. Let's get you to bed."  
  
"You keep saying that. Keep it up, and I might just have to take you up on that offer.  
  
She led me to the bed, and helped me get settled in.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
She said it so softly that I almost didn't hear it.  
  
"Why not?" I chuckled.  
  
There was an innocent shyness about her, when she made her way over to my bed. She slowly removed her shirt, and climbed in the bed with me. I gazed into her eyes, and I knew that I had found the one thing that I was missing in my life. Who knew that it would turn out to be a woman that I babysat.  
  
"You could get sick."  
  
"Or pregnant."  
  
"I wouldn't care." I said nonchalantly.  
  
Oops. There's that look again. OMPH!! She actually hit me that time.  
  
"You'd better care buster!!"  
  
"I wasn't finished talking."  
  
"Then finish, and it better be good."  
  
"I was just going to say that I wouldn't care if you got pregnant, because I want to marry you anyways."  
  
"You want to marry me after only one kiss?"  
  
"No I want to marry you because I've known you for a lifetime, and I know for a fact that I'm in love with you. It may have taken a few years for me to get my act together, but you've been by side since forever. And now I want to be by your side forever as your husband. That's if you'll have me?"  
  
"You know I really think this flu is making you delusional, but who am I to pass up a good opportunity like this?"  
  
"So is that a yes?"  
  
"Yeah Mr. Briefs, it's a yes."  
  
"Well Mrs. Briefs tomorrow we'll go ring shopping, as for now."  
  
"Shut up and kiss me you idiot."  
  
TO MAKE LOVE, TO BE LOVED BY YOU BABY TO HAVE YOUR WARM BODY CLOSE TO MINE TO WHISPER WORDS THAT MAKE YOU FEEL LIKE A WOMAN GIRL I KNOW OUR LOVE WILL STAND THE TEST OF TIME JUST TO BE CLOSE TO YOU GIRL  
  
I know that it's love, and it took a woman 14 years my junior to make me realize what love really is. I now know that I, Trunks Vegeta Briefs am finally in love. Let's not forget sick as a ah...ah...achooooo...dog." I just hope Pan doesn't get sick behind me, because I just have a feeling that I would be the one playing the nurse. Or should I say doctor? Well I guess that wouldn't be too bad.  
  
FOR THE MOMENT BABY, FOR THE MOMENT BABY. FOR THE MOMENT BABY. FOR THE SUGAR, SUGAR, YEAH, YEAH. YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH. OH YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH. YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH. MY ARMS ARE STILL BURNING GIRL. YA GOT ME YEARNING FOR YOUR LOVE. YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH.  
  
"Pan?"  
  
She woke up and placed her head on my bare chest.  
  
"Mmmm?"  
  
"I love you." I said as I gazed into her eyes. I also noticed the tiny smile that crept onto her beautiful face.  
  
"I love you ah..ah..achoo...too."  
  
Darn it! I knew she was going to get sick.  
  
  
  
That's it for this story. Do you guys think I should write more about Pan and her being sick or just leave it? I also don't do lemons, so I won't go into the gory details. So just let me know. Laters. 


	2. Lady

LADY  
  
Author's Notes: The votes are in. The votes showed that 7 of my readers wanted me to continue this, and 2 ask me to leave it as is. The majority rules, and I wanted to point out that I do appreciate everybody's output. I really hope you guys/gals like this chapter. I'm going to try to do a good job, but as I'm writing this I'm having severe concentration issues. Right now there's a lot of construction in my apartments, because they are renovating them. So hopefully I'm making sense. I also wanted to state that I did some research of flu like symptoms and such. I hope that I got everything right. I'm not a doctor. I just pretend to be one. So read on and enjoy. Oh yea, the song will be in all caps. I don't know why the song came out like that in chapter 1. I wasn't written like that I promise. Hopefully it'll come out right this time.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to the powers that be, and no it's not me. The song belongs to Lionel Ritchie, and Kenny Rogers. I like both versions of the song personally. Hopefully you'll remember this song. It's old as dust. If you're too young to remember the song request it to be played on your local radio station. It's truly a beautiful song. Laters.  
  
  
  
It was another rainy day, and once again I find myself looking out of my bedroom window. The rain was falling endlessly, and the only thing that I could think of at that moment was Pan. She was everything that a man could want, and I was the lucky man that had her. We had been officially engaged for two weeks, but we had yet to tell our parents about our relationship.  
  
Pan had been there for me all throughout my illness with the flu, and no matter what I did she would never leave my side. Some people would call that loyalty, but I on the other hand call it stubbornness. Still she was continuously by my side until I was better.  
  
Now it seems as if the roles were reversed. Now Pan is the one that sick, and I'm the one that's all better. All I wanted was to see her beautiful face, and kiss those soft pink lips. However I was banned from seeing the love of my life. My mother was acting as Pan's health care provider, and she watched over Pan like a hawk. She was afraid that I would get sick again if I were to visit with Pan. What my mother failed to realize was that I didn't care if I got sick again or not. Now I see exactly why Pan was so persistent in staying with me, while I was sick. She couldn't bear to be away from me, just as I couldn't bear to be without her.  
  
I wanted to see Pan, and being without her was slowly driving me insane. It drove me crazy to know that Pan was directly across the hall from me, and I couldn't see her because she had the flu.  
  
There's still a part of me that blames myself for getting her sick. I knew that there was a large chance that she was going to get sick if we were intimate with one another, and that's just what happened. So yes I blame myself. It's been one week since I last saw her face, and there was this strong need in me urging me to sneak in her room and make love to her like never before. I guess you can say that it's my wild Saiyan genes that have me reacting this way. I don't know what it is, but I do know that I had to go and see Pan.  
  
I glanced over at the clock noticing that it was now 3:00 a.m. My mother was most likely asleep at this time, and Pan's next medication of Tylenol and water was slated for 5:00 a.m.  
  
So I slowly opened my door, and crept across the hallway as quietly as I could. I slowly opened the door, and then I stepped inside the room. I quickly closed the door, and then I locked it slowly behind me. I then turned around, and I noticed the love of my life asleep. The moonlight was brightly illuminating all throughout the room. The moon rays were settled over Pan's bed, making it appear as if she was glowing. I don't think I've ever seen anything quite as beautiful, and breathtaking as this.  
  
I slowly made my way over towards her bed, and I could do nothing but stare. It was then I realized that I wouldn't ever be the same if I were to lose her. I glanced at the small table, and picked up the little blue mask. I placed it over my face, and then I folded Pan's blanket down lower. My mother had her dressed in one of those little thin hospital gowns, and my breath constricted in my throat when I noticed how lithe her form had become.  
  
I slowly slid in the double sized bed next to her, and then I pulled her close to me. Man, she was so beautiful. Pan had always been a heavy sleeper, and I had no intentions of waking her up. As long as I was by her side, watching her sleep was enough for me. I lifted my head, and gave her a chaste kiss to her forehead through my mask.  
  
"I love you Pan. Always remember that." I quietly whispered.  
  
  
  
LADY, I'M YOUR KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR AND I LOVE YOU  
  
YOU HAVE MADE ME WHAT I AM AND I'M YOURS  
  
MY LOVE, THERE'S SO MANY WAYS I WANT TO SAY I LOVE YOU  
  
LET ME HOLD YOU IN MY ARMS FOREVER MORE  
  
  
  
I guess I must've fell asleep, and slept longer than I had intended. My mother had caught me asleep in Pan's bed unfortunately, and was she was yelling at me as loud as she could. I had forgotten that she had a key to this room, and I was mentally kicking myself for falling asleep last night. As my mother continued yelling at me, I glanced over to Pan. I was shocked to see that she was still asleep. As loud as my mother was yelling, she could actually wake the dead. Why hasn't Pan awakened yet?  
  
"Mom?"  
  
My mother continued her tirade of curses and mad ranting, as I continued to ignore her. A sad look crossed my face, as I looked down at the woman that was going to be the undoing of me. My mother must have seen this look of sadness on my face, and she quieted down considerably. She stared at me, as I stared at Pan.  
  
"What's wrong with her mom? Why isn't she awake yet?"  
  
"You should know. You were the one that gave her this flu, and why are you in here anyway? I specifically told you not to come in here, and you do it anyway! Do you think that she's going to get better just because you're here?"  
  
"I just want to make sure she's ok. Why hasn't she wakened up yet?" I said as I turned to stare into my mother's eyes.  
  
"If you must know, her condition is a lot more serious than yours was. At the present time, her immune system is very weak. This is why I wanted you to stay out of this room. She is very susceptible to catching germs, and she is very sick. Right now she's very fragile, and she doesn't need any additional stress especially with her condition.  
  
A surge of panic filled my chest, and I stared at my mother with a look of apprehension all over my face.  
  
"What kind of condition? You told me that she was going to be fine, and that there was no need to worry!" I shouted.  
  
"Trunks, the reason why Pan is so sick is because her immune system is weakened"  
  
"I don't understand. Why are her symptoms worse than mine?"  
  
"Pan's immune system is weakened because she is pregnant. You wouldn't happen know anything about that would you?"  
  
I looked at my mother with a sheepish look on my face, before I lowered my face to stare at the floor.  
  
"She's having my baby."  
  
The response I received from my mother was not what I was expecting. I expected there to be yelling, curses, and overall a lot of hitting. However, my mother acted just like Chichi would.  
  
"I'M GOING TO HAVE GRANDBABIES!!!"  
  
"Um...mom? Don't you mean grandbaby, as in one child?"  
  
"No, I said it right the first time. I'M GOING TO HAVE GRANDBABIES!!! MY LITTLE BOY IS FINALLY A MAN!!"  
  
"Mom...there's no way that you can be sure of that. Even I know that it's too early to tell if she's going to have more than one baby or not."  
  
"After I ran some test on Pan, and found out that she was pregnant I had your father do a kai check. He told me that he sense three distinctive kai's coming from Pan. You do know what that means? Don't you?"  
  
"That I'm going to be a daddy of twins?"  
  
"Correct my little manish boy."  
  
"Ha ha...I'm going to be a daddy."  
  
"Yes you are. Trunks are you alright?"  
  
"I'm going to be a daddy!!"  
  
  
  
YOU HAVE GONE AND MADE ME SUCH A FOOL  
  
I'M SO LOST IN YOUR LOVE  
  
AND OH, WE BELONG TOGETHER  
  
WON'T YOU BELIEVE IN MY SONG  
  
  
  
I don't know what happened next, all I can remember was the news of Pan's pregnancy. I guess I must have passed out or something. I slowly opened my eyes to a blurry image that was in front of me. I blinked my eyes, until my vision cleared. I was surprised to see Pan's beautiful eyes staring back at me with concern.  
  
"Trunks are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah. What happened?"  
  
"You fainted."  
  
"Nuh uh. You lie. I um...tripped and fell. I must've hit my head of the edge that bedside table."  
  
"That's really pathetic Trunks, but I love you anyway."  
  
"I love you too Pan."  
  
"So why did you faint?"  
  
"I told you that I didn't faint."  
  
"Sure. Well why did you not faint?"  
  
"Well, it's not everyday that you hear that the woman you love, is carrying not only one but two children made from love."  
  
"Huh? What? Huh?"  
  
"Now I have a reason to keep you by my side forever."  
  
"You had a reason before all of this happened, you spaz."  
  
"Yeah I did, but now this just means that it's going to be that much better."  
  
'I love you Trunks."  
  
"I love you too, and love baby number 1 and baby number 2."  
  
"Huh? What? Twins, I'm having...twins?"  
  
"Don't you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?"  
  
"O.K. Chris Tucker. Will you shut up?"  
  
"I know, I know. You want me to shut up and give you a kiss."  
  
"You wish. I was going to say shut up and get your skinny butt out of here. I don't want you to get sick."  
  
"You can't go on using my own words against me."  
  
"No? Well I might not be able to your own words against you, but I can cut you off."  
  
"Hey!! That's not fair! Why didn't I think of that? I tried for weeks to kick you out of my room."  
  
"For a genius, you can be pretty dumb."  
  
I removed my blue mask, and I threw it on the floor.  
  
"Blame it on love. You don't know what you do to me, do you?" I whispered seductively in her ear.  
  
"I can only guess."  
  
I placed a tender kiss in the crook of her neck, eliciting a small moan of pleasure from her. I sucked and nibbled on her neck, as she wriggled in excitement.  
  
"You know, I still haven't marked you yet." I purred in her ear.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for?"  
  
"I guess I'm going to wait until you get better. We need to get your immune system strong again. I don't want to mark you yet, and take the chance of it getting infected. That way we can a little incentive to look forward to later."  
  
"Why did I have to fall in love with such a dork?"  
  
"Say that again, minus the dork part."  
  
"What? Fine. Why did I have to fall in love..."  
  
"With a manly man." I interrupted.  
  
"Dork."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm your dork."  
  
"Forever. My dork."  
  
"If you keep that up, I'll be the one cutting you off...toots."  
  
"Dork."  
  
"Toots."  
  
"Dork."  
  
"Toots"  
  
"Sexy dork."  
  
"Argh!! I'm leaving."  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"You called me sexy."  
  
"And the problem is..."  
  
"If you keep doing that I won't be able to keep my hands off of you."  
  
I stood up, and stretched my aching limbs. I bent over and gave her a chaste kiss before I walked towards the door.  
  
"I'll come see you a little later. Get some rest all right."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Pan?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I love you. I really do."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
  
  
LADY, FOR SO MANY YEARS I THOUGHT I'D NEVER FIND YOU  
  
YOU HAVE COME INTO MY LIFE, AND MADE ME WHOLE  
  
FOREVER LET ME WAKE TO SEE YOU EACH AND EVERY MORNING  
  
LET ME HEAR YOU WHISPER SOFTLY IN MY EAR  
  
  
  
I walked down to my mother's lab, and I was surprised to see almost everybody there. Their attention was diverted towards me when I stepped into the room. I tried to act like their unnerving stares weren't affecting me, especially the ones that I received from Gohan. I quickly moved to stand by my fathers side, feeling protected. That's until I heard my father mumble, "Act like a man for Dende's sake." Before he scurried off to stand next to my mother. I was standing there like an idiot, but then I turned my attention back towards my mother. She was busy looking over Pan's charts and diagrams, and I was curious to find out exactly how Pan was doing.  
  
"So mom, did you find out anything else?"  
  
"Unfortunately Pan's condition has made a turn for the worse."  
  
"What!! That can't be right. I was just in the bedroom with her, and she seemed fine."  
  
"Well it must've been an act on Pan's part. She's in a lot of pain, and we have to get that fever down as soon as possible."  
  
"Yeah, cause if we don't, then the fever can effect Pan's pregnancy." Bra loudly stated.  
  
I noticed how Gohan turned his eyes towards me, and how he was giving me the evil eye once again. Darn Bra for bringing that up now. I moved closer towards my mother, and I was truly afraid that Gohan was ten seconds away from disemboweling me. I grew even more afraid when I noticed that Gohan was making his way towards me. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and I grabbed onto my mother's shoulders tightly.  
  
"Trunks, will you move! Can't you see that I'm busy?" My mom shouted.  
  
My mother shrugged my hands from her shoulders, and walked away leaving me unprotected. I guess I had no choice but to follow my father's advice, and act like a man.  
  
"Trunks can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"Sure we can go up to my room."  
  
I led Gohan towards my room, and once we got there I slowly led him into my room. I hesitated to close the door, but I decided that closing the door would be a good idea. I was already aware that my sister was stalking the hallways, hoping to hear the latest news of gossip to spread around. After the door was closed, I turned around to look at Gohan.  
  
"So Trunks. What are you're intentions with my daughter?"  
  
"Well Gohan, I love her. I've already proposed to her, and everything."  
  
"You proposed? When?" He said sternly.  
  
"Two weeks ago."  
  
"So you proposed to her before you knew she was pregnant?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I see. So have decided where you're going to stay."  
  
"Yes sir. I'm waiting for my real estate agent to call me back, to see if I was approved for a four bedroom home in Tokyo."  
  
"Tokyo? Isn't that a little far?"  
  
"Actually I would prefer something closer to home, but Pan was the one who picked out that location. She hasn't seen the house that I chose yet. I just hope she likes it."  
  
"So you'd move all the way to Tokyo, just for Pan?"  
  
"I'd move to the far ends of the Earth, if it would make Pan happy."  
  
"Good answer. Well I guess we can head back downstairs. I just wanted to see what your intentions towards my daughter were. You're about to become a father soon, and you'll understand exactly how important it is to protect your child."  
  
"So you're not mad at me?"  
  
"Actually, I'm very pissed off at you. I basically have to fight the urge of me lunging at you, and ripping off certain body parts and feeding them to Bee. You've impregnated my unwed daughter, whom happens to be 14 years your junior. Did I mention that you've impregnated her with two babies? You've also given her the flu, and I'm still ticked off that you would sleep with her while you were sick, and lastly you didn't even tell me that you two were engaged until today. I told Hercule six weeks in advance about my intentions of marrying Videl. I at least deserved the same courtesy Trunks."  
  
"Gohan I'm so sorry, but I really love your daughter. She means everything to me. There's not a day that goes by that I don't think about her. She's always on my mind, and I can seriously stand here and tell you that I don't regret a thing. Well that's not true. I regret getting her sick, but I really do love her. I'm also aware that my timing was way off, but I if I had the choice to go back and change things, I wouldn't. I'm standing here as a man today, asking another man for the hand of his daughter. I can do nothing but promise you, that I'll take care of her and our children. I'll protect her with my life. I will live, breath and die for her. That is my promise to you, and to her. Please Gohan, I'm begging you. Don't take her away from me."  
  
"You really do love her don't you?"  
  
"With every fiber of my being."  
  
"That was actually pretty good, and yes you now have my permission to marry Pan. When I asked Hercule for Videl's hand in marriage, I just asked him if I could I take Videl's hand in marriage. It was nothing as elaborate as what you just said."  
  
"Thank you Gohan."  
  
"Trunks you're a good boy...man. I highly believe that you will take good care of my daughter, and that's all I ask for in return. You take care of them."  
  
"I promise. I promise."  
  
  
  
IN MY EYES I SEE NO ONE ELSE BUT YOU  
  
THERE'S NO OTHER LOVE LIKE OUR LOVE  
  
OH YES, I'LL ALWAYS WANT YOU NEAR ME  
  
I'VE WAITED FOR YOU FOR SO LONG  
  
  
  
Four days later Pan's fever finally broke, and it was much easier to treat her flu. I was placed in charge over taking care of her, but my personal favorite thing to do for her was bathing her. Really I'm not perverted or anything. I enjoy spending time like this with her, because I'm close enough to feel our baby's kai's. Usually it hard to detect their kai's when Pan's wearing clothes, but when she isn't clothed I can clearly feel our children's kai's and heartbeats. Hey it's a Saiyan thing all right.  
  
Today is the first day that Pan has been flu-free. I took care of her, and made sure that she received all the Tylenol and water that she could. My poor baby had to ride out the flu until she became better. Unfortunately we couldn't give her a flu shot, because she was in her first trimester of her pregnancy. So the flu shot was out of the question. However, the flu was gone, and I played my part as her doctor quite well. Thank you very much. Hey don't laugh. She got better didn't she?  
  
Right now we are standing outside of our new home. Pan has a blindfold over her eyes, and she whining and complaining that the blindfold is starting to give her and headache.  
  
*As if her complaining isn't giving me one.  
  
I suddenly felt a swift punch connecting to my stomach. I sucked in a deep breath, and looked up at her. I noticed that she still had the blindfold on over her eyes.  
  
*How'd she know where to hit me, if she's still wearing the blindfold?  
  
"Because I can feel your kai. Dork. Now can I take this thing off or what? I've been wearing it for two hours now."  
  
I slowly stood back up, and then I inched closer to Pan. I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me. I pulled her closer to me until her back was pressed tightly to my chest. I raised my hands towards her blindfold, and before I removed it I placed a tender kiss on her neck. Then I removed the blindfold.  
  
"Welcome to our new home. How do you like it?"  
  
Pan answered my question by jumping up and down like a two-year-old baby. I quickly walked over to her, and grabbed her waist pulling her closer to me.  
  
"Will you stop all that jumping around? You're going to hurt our babies."  
  
"Oh my stars and garters. I don't believe it."  
  
"Hmm, I would love to see you wearing a garter."  
  
"Come on. Let's go take a look at the inside." She said excitingly.  
  
She pulled me inside our four-bedroom home, with the training room inside that I decided to add on.  
  
"Trunks, why did you put the training room inside the house? Why not outside?"  
  
"Silly girl. Don't you realize that I want you by my side at all times?"  
  
"Well if the house falls apart, I'm blaming you mister."  
  
"I made sure that the training room was well equipped to handle our kai's, without destroying our home."  
  
"Our home. I like the sound of that."  
  
"Do you want to know what I like to hear the sounds of?"  
  
"Trunks?" Pan warned.  
  
"I like listening to you...call yourself Mrs. Briefs."  
  
I slowly placed a tender kiss along her jawbone.  
  
"That's my name don't wear it out."  
  
"I have better things to wear out sweetheart."  
  
Pan stepped back and lightly punched me in the gut. I swear that woman likes hitting me a little too much.  
  
"Trunks you're incorrigible." "Only when it concerns you my dear. Now come here and give me some sugar."  
  
I pulled Pan closer to me and gave her one of the strongest most passionate kisses ever. She melted like butter in my arms, and then I scooped her up in my arms. I quickly walked over to our bedroom, and opened the door. The bedroom was the only room fully furnished, and you can probably guess why. Hey I am a man, therefore I think like a man.  
  
I slowly made my way over to the bed, and I gently laid her down. I hovered over her for a second just thinking about how lucky I am. I guess I took too long in my musings, because Pan pulled my head back down for another kiss. After a while my arms began to get tired, because I was using my arms to protect Pan. I didn't want to crush my babies, and so I stood up and lay down next to her. I pulled her close to me again, and kissed her neck once again  
  
"We really shouldn't be doing this. Not now." Pan said quietly.  
  
"Well I have a score to settle with you missy."  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Do you remember when you were sick, and I told you that I had yet to mark you?"  
  
"Yeah. So what are you getting at?"  
  
"I think it's time to collect on that little incentive that you promised me."  
  
"I never promised you anything. You just assumed that I was willingly going to give it to you."  
  
"Weren't you?" I said as I continued pressing kisses to her neck.  
  
"Wait a minute. What are we talking about again?"  
  
"This." I said before I bit into the base of her neck.  
  
She yelped and then she pulled me closer to her. While I sucked the blood from her neck, I suddenly felt her biting into mine as well. I could feel all of her emotions, and all of her love for me as we became joined together by our bond. I could feel the years of lonliness that she suffered as she waited for me to confess my love. She's been in love with me every since she was 14 years old, and I wouldn't have known that if it wasn't for our bond. I pulled her closer to me, and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. I was surprised to find that she was asleep in my arms, and I stared at the beautiful woman in front of me.  
  
I promised myself that I would always take care of her, and that I would always be by her side. I closed my eyes, and I drifted off to sleep. Before I was knocked out in la-la land, I whispered the one thing that was on my mind to her, knowing that she couldn't hear me. Or so I thought.  
  
"I love you baby."  
  
*I love you too Trunks. Forever my love."  
  
My eyes shot back opened and I noticed that she was still asleep. A happy smile crossed my face, and I fell asleep in the home where I was going to spend the rest of my life with the only woman that I have ever loved. Pretty soon. I was asleep.  
  
Just as I was drifting further and further to sleep, a loud noise that immediately woke me up. The noise was so loud that it caused me to fall out of my bed. I quickly stood, and I took my battle stance. I looked all around, but I could see that no one was in the room except my fiancée and I. Normally I'm not such a wuss, but every since I found out that Pan was pregnant I've been an nervous wreck.  
  
"Baby, did you hear that noise? I think that someone is in the house." I asked shaking like a leaf.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie. I think the noise that you heard..."  
  
"GROWWWLLLLLLLL" Pan's stomach rumbled.  
  
"Um...I think that it was me that you heard. I guess we are a little hungry. Sorry." Pan said sheepishly.  
  
"Woman! What am I going to do with you?"  
  
"You can try feeding me. That might help."  
  
God I love this woman.  
  
  
  
OH LADY, YOUR LOVE'S THE ONLY LOVE I NEED  
  
AND BESIDE ME IS WHERE I WANT YOU TO BE  
  
'CAUSE MY LOVE, MY LOVE, THERE'S SOMETHIN'  
  
I WANT YOU TO KNOW  
  
YOU'RE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, OF MY LIFE, YOU'RE MY LADY  
  
YOU'RE MY LADY  
  
Well here's another one from Ladybugg. I really hope that you guys liked it. I'm thinking about writing the next chapter about the wedding. Let me know if I should. So R&R. I gotta jet. I have more stories to get to. I think I'll update life or something like it first, followed by Pan Son's Diary next. So look out for those updates all right. Laters.  
  
Now for the dedications:  
  
Trupan: Thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
AngelAcid: I know that I didn't show Pan being overly sick or anything, so I hope you're not too mad at me. I hope that you like this chapter.  
  
Ninia Chic: Hey you forgot something. Love, peace, and hair grease. I'm corny I know. I'm glad that you like the last chapter. Hopefully you feel the same about this chapter.  
  
A Saiyan's tale: Ugh. I totally forgot about the vomit part. I guess that it was true love. I don't think that I could kiss a guy after he barfed. Ugh. I see what you mean. Hope you like this version as well.  
  
The Teenage Hybrid: I usually rate all of my stories R, just in case I have an urge to use bad language. Potty mouth I know. Hopefully you like it just the same.  
  
Love that Smirk: I love that name. It reminds me of those handsome Briefs men. Ya know when they smirk. Ya just gotta love that smirk. I know you wanted me to leave it like it was, but you know I had to write another chapter. A writer is never satisfied with just one happy ending. There's always more. Hopefully you like this chapter as well.  
  
Anonymous-Anonymous: Well for you I decided to continue. I hope you like it.  
  
Firestar9096: I hope that you like this as well.  
  
TrunksLuver2: I'm glad that you like chapter 1 minus the lemon. I hope that you like this chapter as well.  
  
C-Town chica: Thanks for the compliment. That means a lot. I appreciate it. I will also agree that many men are just big babies. Notice that I said many men, and not all. I've met a lot of manly men in my time, and I don't want to take away from that. Even though you wanted a one shot deal, I'm begging you read this chapter. Pwease. Pretty pwease.  
  
Adobo-Chan: Yes Trunks and Pan really do make the best couple. I actually didn't like DBZ, and I was a huge X-men fan. Then I got wrapped in the Buu saga and been a fan ever since. Then I started reading the fan fiction of Pan and Vegeta, but it wasn't until I watched my first episode of GT. I've been a fan of Trunks and Pan every since then. I also have tons, literally tons, of other T/P fics in store for you guys. But I will finish these up first.  
  
Chibi Bulma Chan: And we're rolling...rolling...rolling ...rolling...rolling on this fan fic. Rolling on this fan fic. I know. I'm corny.  
  
Blue-crystal-dolphin: Thanks for the compliment. I hope that you like this chapter as well. I also decided to make it up to Trunks by giving him some babies. I hope he likes the gift. Laters.  
  
Thanks for sticking around and let me know how you guys/gals liked the story. I'll see ya when I see ya. Laters. 


	3. Angel

**ANGEL**

_AN: It's been too long hasn't it? I've decided to update this chapter, and yes there will be another chapter after this one. I also want to take the time to thank everyone that waited patiently for years for this update. I haven't had the energy to write, but I'm really glad that this update was well worth the wait. At least I hope so. Today is my birthday, and so I thought for a change I'd give you guys a gift instead. Anyways here's the update you guys have waited years for. The song is in going to be slanted, and it's part of the song fic. I also hoped that I stayed true to characters. I tried not to make Vegeta too mushy, but I'm a girl so I don't know if it worked or not. Anyways I hope you enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: These characters fictionalized in this story does not belong to me. The song belongs to Lionel Ritchie. The story belongs to me._

* * *

It was an unusually clear sunny morning, as I looked out of the car window. The birds were chirping, and the sun was blazing down on us. For the past few months we'd had several bouts of heavy rainfall, and today was one of the first days that it hadn't rained. I enjoyed how beautiful it was outside, and I was pleasantly pleased that we're having such nice weather. I noticed that the scenery changed colors and shapes, as I squirmed about nervously in my chair. I suppose I shouldn't have been so nervous, when I had been waiting so long for this day to arrive. Today was the day that I was to become married to the love of my life, Pan Son.

I still couldn't believe that I was about to become a married man. Of course the fact that I have two babies on the way, is enough of a wake up call for me to realized this. However I don't have one single regret. It's still funny to think about our travels in space, and the times we shared together. I often think back to the sacrifices we both made to one another on that trip. I think about the time where I was turned into a metal statue, in order to protect Pan from an

unexpected blast. I don't recall exactly what happened thereafter, but once I was brought back I can vividly recall the look of relief on Pan face when I was. I was informed of my plight of being turned into a metal form from Goku, but it was the tears in Pan's eyes that made me vow to never hurt her again.

Then there was the time that we were all turned into Bebi's mindless minions. He had been able to control our minds, and turned us against anyone who dared to oppose our efforts. We were pent on destroying the world, and we nearly succeeded in controlling everyone, and that's until Pan came into the picture. She was the only one left that could fight off Bebi, but what she lacked in strength, she excelled in humanity. It was her very humanity that caused her to get through to her Grandfather Goku, and he was able to get rid of Bebi for once and for all. If it hadn't been for Pan's intervention, I seriously doubt that I'd be here squirming in my seat right now.

At once my attention is diverted from the scenery outside to the inside of the overcrowded limousine. I glanced around at my family and friends, and a feeling of warmth suddenly overwhelmed me. My mother was getting misty eyed, but she was trying her hardest to pretend like she wasn't. I guess my father has rubbed off on her, in his own way after all. Speaking of which, my father is stoically staring out of the tinted car window. His arms are crossed across his broad chest, and for an instance he appears to be aggravated at the whole situation. However, it's the smirk that's plastered across his face that tells me that's all too happy about my chosen mate. After all he has to acknowledge the fact that by me marrying Pan, we'll be keeping the Saiyan race alive. Well I hope that will be the case since Pan's only 1/4th Saiyan, and she unfortunately has more human genes than Saiyan genes.

My mind is suddenly turned to the children that I'm about to have in three months time. I'm concerned about what kind of parent I will become. I don't know if I'm really ready to become a father. There's so much that I want to teach my kids, and at the same time I want them to enjoy their childhood much like Goten and I did. I want to make sure that they are as trained a warrior, as I was when I was a kid. I want them to be able to laugh and smile, and I want them to feel loved. As a kid I always felt that my dad never cared about me, but as an adult now I realized that he did. I just don't want my kids to ever feel that isolated from me, that there's never a doubt in their mind about my love for them. I want them to know from the very beginning that my feelings are pure and genuine.

A hoarse voice broke me from my reverie, and my attention had been directed to my father. He looked deeply into my eyes, as if he were observing me from under a microscope. His relentless gaze probed mine, and for a brief instance I knew that my father had truly cared.

"It'll do you no good to agonize over every little thing."

"What do you mean! He's about to get married. He's probably a nervous wreck right now." My mother squelched.

"Be quiet woman. Can't you see that I'm talking to my son." Vegeta said as he turned his piercing gaze to my mother.

"Well he's my son too, and I can talk whenever I want to...you overbearing lout!" My mom all but yelled.

"If I had a penny for every time..." My dad recanted.

"You'd be as broke as a joke." My mother yelled.

"Would you please shut up! I want to speak to the brat before..."

"His name is Trunks, Vegeta!"

"Shut up woman!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at their antics, and in some way it has help me calm down considerably. Looking at my parents squabble back and forth, I know that I'm going to have a marriage much like their own. It's going to be a marriage that's full of love, and now I know that my parents have that in spades.

I felt the limo turned onto a paved driveway, and immediately my attention is diverted back to the outside of my window. The building that we were going to get dressed in, was fashioned in an old Hollywood mansion style setting. I guess my mother went all out for our dressing arrangements, because both Pan and I was actually going to get married inside of a tournament dome. We decided that we were going to have a traditional Saiyan wedding, and the best place to married would be on a tournament ring. However since my mom couldn't change the outer appearance of the tournament dome, she gave us the best dressing room known to mankind.

When she first began this little project, no one was privy to what she was doing. The only thing that was certain was that she was building the dressing room/ reception hall from the ground up. From the outside of the building, you can see that no expenses were spared. The building had mahogany brick, and the architecture showcased crystallized glass windows. The door was carved from the finest wood that money could buy, and I didn't know how exquisite it was until I stepped out of the car and walked right up to it. The door was exquisite because it had carved pictures of both Pan and I, and our names were carved with beautiful calligraphy. Just a brief instance I wished that Pan was here with me so that we could witness this together. It was beyond beautiful.

After I finished looking at the beautifully carved door, I was immediately ushered into the dressing room. I immediately began dressing, and was only half aware of the present family members who helped me to prepare. I didn't have to do much of anything, because my mom had hired the best of the best to help me get dressed. My tailor was there still trying to make last minute adjustments. My hairdresser stood above me combing out my newly cut hair style, and it's my humble opinion that he cut it to short. There was even a make up artist there ready to slather paint all over my face, but thanks to my dad the make up artist sat in a corner too afraid to move. I was much relieved at that outcome, because if my dad hadn't threaten him then I probably would have. All morning long he chased me about trying to put make up on me, and the whole time I darted across the room like my pants had been on fire. Then of course my dad saved me from a fate more worse than death, and that was me actually wearing makeup to my own wedding.

Soon thereafter I hear the organ playing the soft melodic piece that signaled that it was my time to walk down the aisle. My nerves began jumping again, and I turned around to face my father. I looked into his eyes with panic all over my face, and at once he laid a heavy palm on my shoulder.

"This is it...son." He said softly.

I began to get nervous once again, and my body started shaking uncontrollably. My palms became sweaty, and my heart drummed inside my chest ever so rapidly. My father's heavy hand gently squeezed some of the tension away, and again I looked into his eyes.

"I couldn't have chosen better for you, and I just want you to know that I'm..." My dad said as he looked away.

"Now whose the nervous one now?" I wondered silently in my head.

"Dad...I know. Believe me I know." I finished his thoughts for him.

The look of relief was apparent on my dad's face, and it was all because he knew, that I knew that he was proud of me. He was proud of the fact that I had chosen a strong potential mate to spend the rest of my life with. He was proud of me, and that gave me enough strength to straighten up my head and hold my head up high.

I quickly made my way to the tournament entrance, and stood outside it's silver double doors. Although my mother couldn't change the outer appearance of the dome, she's made sure to add a few festive touches to make up for that small indiscretion. Lilac bushes lined the walkway leading to the entrance of the dome. I was surprised to see them still in bloom after all the rain that we've had, but their still standing out as beautiful and brilliant as they come. There was also an assortment of freshly cut Syringa flowers that were attached the outside dome walls. The Syringa flowers were also a deep rich lilac color, and once again I'm impressed by my mother's decorating expertise. The Syringa flowers appeared to go around the entire dome, but I was soon distracted from the view when the double doors began to open. It's a good thing that we've hired more than one person to record this event, because I definitely want to see all of this again.

I was ushered in by a small elderly man, and he guided me towards the entrance of the stage. It was during this time that my mom and dad took their seats, and I was left alone with my best friend and best man. Goten stood by my side as I shuffled my feet nervously, and wiped my hands on the front seat of my pants. How in the world did my hands get so sweaty?

"This is it Trunks." Goten said as he flashed that all time famous Son smile.

"Everyone keeps telling me that." I said irritably.

"Just stay cool, and everything will be all right. Just stop being so nervous. You're going to wear a hole in your shoe if you keep tapping your foot like that."

"Yeah I know. I'm just excited I guess. I'm about to marry Pan, and we have two children on the way. It's just all too surreal. You know what I'm saying?" I mentioned to Goten.

"Yeah I know what you're saying...well that's until you said that surreal thing." Goten said looking confused.

"It basically means..."

I was interrupted when the elderly man came back up to me, and motioned me towards the beginning of the long walkway that I would have to travel down.

"It's time." The old man said as he smiled up at me gently.

"So I've been told." I said with a light hint of sarcasm.

"Just relax, and you'll be fine." The old man said once again.

"Yeah Trunks relax. This is Pan we're talking about, and I know the two of you will be fine. Just make sure that you take care of my niece, or I'll have to beat you to a bloody pulp." Goten said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"As if you ever could. I always kicked your butt when we were kids." I snorted out at him.

"Yes, when we were kids. Just remember who trained, while the other was stuck behind a desk for years." Goten said under his breath.

Just as I was about to give a hasty reply the organ music began, and I slowly made my way down the long red carpet. I tried remembering to take the right amount of steps so that I wouldn't get to the stage too early, and I also overloaded my overworked brain trying to remember all my wedding vows.

I took a sudden look around the crowded dome, and noticed flashes of lights from camera's, and I knew instantly that this was going to be something that I was going to remember for the rest of my life. Suddenly the music stopped, and I realized that I had taken my rightful spot on the stage. I turned around and stood waiting for the rest of my life to come to me with open arms. I stood and waited for Pan Son, the woman I loved.

I quickly recalled a lifetime of memories of Pan as a child, and then later as a teenager. Now I remembered the woman that she became, and I'm so glad that I get to be the one that'll stay by her side forever.

Soon the lights in the dome dimmed to a light golden glow, and soon the wedding march theme began to play. A beautiful little girl came into the arena first, and immediately began to throw soft lilac colored petals on the floor. Maybe my mother went a little overboard on the whole lilac thing. I know that she's my mother, but man lilac overkill is the word of the day. Soon after the flower girl walked into the arena, a small boy entered right behind her. He was my ring bearer, and he held the pillow with the ring with so much concentration that I was glad that he was my ring bearer. Next came the bridesmaids, all three of them. My sister Bra, Marron, and 18 walked in dressed in a full-length strapless Iridescent Taffeta dress. I was so glad that the dresses weren't lilac in color, because I don't think that I could've handled the color any longer. I could only watch in wonder, as the ladies made their way to their designated spots with such elegance and grace.

The lights dimmed down, and then there she was. My hands grew sweaty again, but it could never compare to the way my heart skipped a beat when I finally laid my eyes in a vision of pure loveliness. I don't think that I had ever seen Pan looking more radiant, and beautiful than at this precise moment. My heart...my heart keeps racing, and I could barely breath. What is this feeling? Look at her, she's beautiful. She's wearing a Chiffon over Stretch Charmeuse, which appears to be ivory in color. The dress is very form fitting, a plus for me, and it wraps around her neck and travels down her back. I can't see the back of her dress cause she's walking towards me, and I am blinded by her radiance. There's also a long thin train on the dress that is spread out before her. The dress is rare and exquisite. My sister's keen fashion sense is the only reason why I knew that this dress was a one of a kind dress, and let's not forget that I was her designated driver to all her shopping mall trips until she learned to drive. Yet, Pan looks stunning, and I can't take my eyes off of her.

* * *

_I just want to tell you all the things you are_

_And all the things you mean to me_

_You've been with me forever_

_Through the changes in my life_

_Through all the tears and laughter_

_When I find myself believing there's no place to go_

_When I feel the loneliness inside my heart_

_You're the answer to my prayers_

_And you're with me everywhere_

_You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need tonight_

_Give me shelter from the rain_

_You breathe life in me again_

_You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need to know, tonight_

* * *

Suddenly she's before me, and Gohan's hands me his daughter. He's giving his daughter away, and entrusting me to watch over her and protect her. I can see the sadness in Gohan's eyes as he slips Pan small hands into my own. I hope that he realizes that he's not losing a daughter, but gaining a son. I hope that he realizes that I would and will walk to the end of the Earth for this woman. However, he feels as if he's losing a part of himself. I can understand that. I would feel that way too if I had to hand over something so precious to another man. I know for certain that I will have my day too. One day I will have to give away my son or daughter, but for now I just hope that Gohan can understand that I'm not taking Pan anywhere. There's more love to share in this wonderful woman's petite body, and I dare not take that away from anyone especially her father.

The minister clears his throat, and he begins to speak. However I'm lost. I'm lost in a pair of Obsidian eyes so dark and mysterious, and I know that I will always get lost in them. The minister speaks, but I rarely hear the words. The only thing that I'm focused on is the woman before me, with her belly sticking out so much that it rubs my stomach. It is then that I know that I'm loved. I also try to relay the message with my eyes that she is loved as well.

I suddenly hear my cue that it was time for me to say my vows, and the cute little ring bearer brings me the special ring I have chosen for Pan. Up until this very moment she has never seen the wedding ring that I chose for her. I took her engagement ring and had it sized, and now I watch as tears of joy springs to her eyes as she watches me slide the ring on her finger. The ring is a beautiful diamond that has been cut and shaped liked the spaceship that we rode in space. On the outside of the band there's engravings of seven small dragonballs, and on the inside is the brief inscription that says: I will love you always.

* * *

_Life is just a moment_

_We're blowing in the wind_

_We're trying to find a friend_

_And only time can tell us_

_If win or if we lose_

_And who will stand beside us_

_When there's darkness all around me_

_You're the light I see_

_When I need someone to ease my troubled mind_

_You're the answer to my prayers_

_And you're with me everywhere_

_You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need tonight_

_Give me shelter from the rain_

_You breathe life in me again_

_You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need to know, tonight_

* * *

I watch her eyes light up, as I began saying my vows. My heart is still beating a mile a minute, and I can't believe that this woman, has this kind of effect on me. This is the same woman that used to give me grief and headaches, and now she's giving me everything. I just hope my vows are enough for her to realize that.

"My dearest Pan. Words can not express how deeply grateful I am to have you in my life. Every moment, all I think about is the love that you have given me. I'm standing here today to protest my love to you. I want the world to know that I have found the one person in my life that truly completes me. I want them to know that I cherish every waking moment that I spend with you, but most importantly I want you to know that I love you...heart, body, and soul. On this day I vow to love you always, and I vow to protect you from any harm that dares threaten you. On this day I want you to know that I am giving myself to you completely, because you are everything to me. I love you. I loved you as a cute little baby. I loved you as a bratty teenager who used to follow me around all the time, but now I guess I know the reason why. Most importantly I love you as the mother of my children, and for the woman that you have become. You are my life. You are my love. You're everything that I dreamed a wife should be, and I'm so glad that you chose me when I was too dense to see what was right in front of my eyes. I'm so glad that I didn't miss a thing. I love you baby for always, and forever.

Oh boy! The tears were really falling now. Reaching up I slowly wipe the a tear from her eyes. I whispered "I love you." to her, and then I placed my hands back into her own. The ring bearer presented the rings that Pan was going to put on my hand to her, and she took the ring gingerly into her own shaking hands. Those dark eyes probed my own, as she slid the ring on my finger. My eyes couldn't leave hers until I felt the ring fit securely around my finger. I glanced down, and was surprised at the changes Pan made to my ring as well. At first I had just a simple gold wedding band, but now the letters "T" "P" was carved into the center of my band. Inside the middle of the initials was a Sapphire colored diamond, and again that I was glad that it wasn't a lilac colored diamond. The ring also displayed seven stars along with the words "You are my universe, and my love" which was of course engraved on the inside of my band. My eyes became misty when Pan began to speak, and of course I had to remind myself that Saiyans don't cry.

"Trunks, for as long as I could remember I've always loved you, and yes that was one of the reasons why I...the brat...followed you around. However I don't regret a thing, nor would I change anything. I think about all the times we shared, and I'm glad that we were able to become such great friends. I couldn't ask for anything more. You've already protected me, and I know that you'll continue to do so long after we're married. You've given me a reason to smile. You've given me a reason to hope, and most importantly you've given me a reason to believe. It's because of you that I believe in love, family, and most importantly I believe in us. I believe in strong family ties, and I believe that we are going to be one big happy family. You'll always be my knight in shining amour. You are my prince, and I would always follow you wherever you may lead. You are my love. You are my life, and I want you to know that I love you forever and always my Prince. "

* * *

_You're all I need tonight_

_All I need tonight_

_All I need tonight_

_You're my angel_

_You're the answer to my prayers_

_And you're with me everywhere_

_You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need tonight_

_Give me shelter from the rain_

_You breathe life in me again_

_You're my angel, my miracle, you're all I need to know, tonight_

* * *

Once again I am lost in those eyes, and my heart feel like it's lodged in my throat. I couldn't hear a thing when suddenly a sharp pain could be felt on one of my big toes. The pain in my foot intensified when she dug the heel of her stiletto into my feet. I was lost and I was confused. I couldn't understand why she was crushing my precious toes to shards of broken bones. I looked at my wife-to-be in confusion, and before I could speak she pulled me closer to her. She looked at me, and those obsidian eyes were on fire.

"The man said that you may kiss the bride you dolt!" She whispered angrily to me.

Yes it's official...I love this woman. I hurriedly scooped her in my arms and kissed her as if my life were depending on it, but in fact it was my toes that were depending on it. Oh my she can kiss, and I felt butterflies...actual butterflies in my stomach. When we finally came up from our earth shattering kiss, a sound of applause filled the crowded dome. I held onto my wife's slender hands, and we slowly walked out the dome. Of course I limped all the way out the chocolate and gold decorated dome, and we made our way outside where we were showered with white and brown paper mache. We decided not to use rice, because it was such a waste of food. However, I was glad that things went along so smoothly as we headed towards the black limousine. I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with this woman, simply because she is, and she will always be my little raven haired angel.

* * *

That's it I hoped liked it. Please read and review. Let me know if this chapter made up for my lengthy absence. If you want to see what inspired my Pan's wedding dress and the bridesmaid dresses, then visit these websites.

Pans dress: /dresses/wedding/1002/#catid2&displaytypeGridMedium&activePage2&rpp9&SortOrderStyleNumberDescending

Bridesmaid dress: /dresses/bridesmaid/2745

Beautiful huh? Well guys another chapter will follow this. Let me know if you like this one. Also let me know if you thought it was a romantic chapter. I was trying to showcase Trunks romantic side, and it was really hard for me to come up with a guys prospective about how he should feel about a woman. Hey I am a girl ya know. So let me know if it was too much, or if it was not enough. I would love to hear guys comments as well. Let me know.


End file.
